<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holiday Decorations by siobhrag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452336">Holiday Decorations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag'>siobhrag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Family Moments [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Tinsel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cosy holiday evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Family Moments [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holiday Decorations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not betaed.</p><p>Happy New Year!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus stirred awake when something soft rustled in his ear and tickled his cheek. He grunted and cricked his neck. Did he fall asleep on the sofa again? The lazy holiday days at home made him relaxed and, well, lazy.</p><p>The same rustling and tickling appeared on his other side; something heavy and warm was leaning on his arm. Still a bit dazed, Severus glanced to his left. </p><p>Well, someone. Jamie was standing on the sofa, keeping himself balanced against Severus, apparently trying to reach Severus’ head.</p><p>“Sunshine, what are you doing?” Instinctively, Severus wrapped his arm around the boy, to prevent him from toppling from the sofa.</p><p>“I’m decorating you, Papa.” The thing in Jamie’s hands rustled again. Apparently satisfied with the result, Jamie climbed into Severus’ lap and admired his handiwork.</p><p>Severus looked at himself properly and realized he was covered head to toe in colourful tinsel. </p><p>“You like it?” Jamie looked up at Severus expectantly, his green eyes bright and happy.</p><p>“Of course I do, sunshine.” Severus kissed Jamie’s forehead. A snicker from somewhere to his right indicated that Harry was in the living room as well, and had seen it all.</p><p>“I decorated Al, too.” Jamie pointed at his little brother, who was sitting on the carpet in front of their Christmas tree. The boy was positively swaddled with tinsel, and looked quite confused. Harry was kneeling near Al, trying to undo the worst of the tinsel. He himself was sporting a string of red-gold tinsel on his neck. </p><p>“Looking festive, Severus.” Harry snickered again. </p><p>“Look who’s talking.” Severus smirked at Harry’s outfit – tinsel scarf, ridiculous reindeer-decorated sweater, and a Santa Claus hat.</p><p>Harry laughed at that and wiggled his feet – red socks with small green Christmas trees all over them were a nice finishing touch.</p><p>Al finally couldn’t cope with all the tinsel and lost his balance. He fell onto his back and looked at Harry with big, brown, confused eyes. “Da.” The boy tried to reach his small hand to his father, but couldn’t quite manage that. Harry giggled, picked his little son up, tinsel and all, and went to sit on the sofa, near his husband.</p><p>Severus lifted his free arm and Harry snuggled into the familiar embrace, with Al lying snugly in his arms. </p><p>“Papa, can you make the fairy lights sparkle?” Jamie moved to Severus’ other knee, to be closer to Harry and Al.</p><p>Severus kissed Jamie’s forehead again, and snapped his fingers. The fairy lights on their Christmas tree came to life, illuminating the darkened room with bursts of colour. </p><p>Severus felt someone nuzzling his neck and turned his head a bit to the side. Harry put his head on Severus’ shoulder and was smiling happily at him. Severus kissed the tip of Harry’s nose and hugged him tighter. Al was feebly battling with the tinsel, already on his way to dozing off in Harry’s arms.</p><p>But Jamie was watching the lights changing colours with awe. </p><p>And Severus was simply enjoying the warmth and comfort of his family. The three most important people in his life were in his arms, and he wouldn’t change that bliss for anything in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's not exactly what I wanted to add to this series, but that's the only thing my corona-addled mind could produce.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>